


There For Him

by Sock_is_goals



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Twincest, this is my first fic leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_is_goals/pseuds/Sock_is_goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has two big problems: he has a thing for his twin brother, and his twin brother is in a coma. He doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Third person)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some chapters are gonna be Kaoru's POV, some Hikaru's, and some third person. Just so you can see all sides of the story.

* * *

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy. Our favorite host club boys were doing what they would normally be doing on a Friday afternoon. Tamaki was trying to get his beloved daughter to wear a dress. Honey was in Mori's lap talking to some girls about their favorite kinds of cake. Kyouya was typing who knows what on his laptop. The twins were putting on their usual "forbidden brotherly love" act.

When it was time for the club to close, the (fan)girls left, and everyone went home. Hikaru and Kaoru got in the limo that would take them home. They held hands the whole way back, as usual. When they got home, they went up to their shared bedroom. Kaoru took out a book and started to read it on their bed. Hikaru got in the shower. 

The next day was Saturday, so the twins slept in. 

"Hey Hika," Kaoru said, poking his brother in the back, "wake up."

"Ugh, why?" 

"I'm hungry!" 

Hikaru laughed. "Alright, baby brother, let's go find something to eat."

So they went downstairs. There was a note on the fridge from their mother saying that the maids were taking the day off that day, and to make their own breakfast. 

"Damn it," said Hikaru. 

"Oh come one," Kaoru tried to cheer him up, "Let's go to the store and buy something. Both of us know that if we tried cooking we'd burn the house down." So they called the driver and he was there in ten minutes. 

They were about three minutes away from the store. Hikaru saw something in the road, he couldn't quite tell what it was, and was going to warn the driver, but it was too late. They hit it, and the car swerved and then flipped over on its side. Hikaru was okay except for hitting his knee on the seat in front of him. Kaoru, on the other hand, was badly hurt. He had hit his head hard. 

"Oh my god." Hikaru put the back of his hand on his brother's chest. His heart was beating. His breath was shaky. Hikaru tried to see if he was awake. But he was unconscious. The driver looked terrified. But Hikaru told him everything would be fine. Though he was mostly saying that to himself. 

He called Kyouya because he knew he would be there the fastest. And he was right. Kyouya was there in three minutes. Hikaru carried his baby brother into the car and they drove to the nearest hospital. 

When they got there, Kyouya rushed past everyone waiting and practically demanded that Kaoru be seen immediately. He was put on a stretcher and carried into a room. Hikaru followed them, but he was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, but you won't be able to see your brother until the doctors are done. It won't be long, I promise."

So Hikaru and Kyouya waited for what felt like days. And then finally, the same nurse came out and told them they could see Kaoru now. 

Hikaru ran into the room his twin was in. When he got there, though, Kaoru was still asleep. There were all kinds of wires and tubes connected to him. 

"He's in a coma," the doctor said.

It took a while for Hikaru to process this. A million situations played out in his head. 

"When will he wake up?" He asked impatiently. 

"There's no way to tell. It could be a few days, or a year."

A year? Hikaru couldn't stand to be away from his brother, his best friend, his other half, for an entire year! He was obviously shaking and Kyouya drove him home, thought Hikaru wanted to stay with Kaoru, like he always had. 

He worried that something was going to happen to his baby brother while he was gone. He had always been there for him, until now.


	2. (Hikaru's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's gonna be written kind of like a diary. Sorry it's so short.

 It's been two months since that day. Kaoru has been in a coma for two months. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Kyouya's saying I'm going insane. Heck, he may be right. I've never been away from my twin for this long in my entire life. 

 I've been isolating myself. The maids are afraid of me. I won't let my mother come near me. I haven't gone to school. I'm barely eating. My sheets are stained red from injuries that I gave myself. What have I become? 

 But all of this made me realize how much I actually care about my baby brother. Although the whole "brotherly love" thing is just an act for the host club, part of me wishes it was real. But no one can find out. What would mom think? What would my friends think? What would Kao think? If he ever found out he'd  probably hate me forever. So when - ~~~~ ~~~~ _if_ \- he wakes up-

  _No, don't think like that. Your brother's going to be fine._

God, look at me. I'm insane, I have a crush on my twin brother, and I can't tell anyone about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good so far? Tell me in le comment section. Thanks loves.


	3. (Third Person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Three chapters in one night. It's almost midnight, by the way. Anyway, thanks for making it this far. Luv ya!

 It had been 8 months. Hikaru would have been gone by now, if it weren't for Tamaki and the host club doing everything they could to help him. They would come over every day, and take turns spending the night. They knew they would have to make up for all the school they were missing, but it was worth it for one of their best friends. Many times he had woken up in the middle of the night screaming. But the hosts were always there to comfort him. The only reason they would ever leave was to go visit Kaoru.

 Many times he had tried to take his life as well. But every time, someone was there to stop him, to tell him there's still hope.

 He wanted to believe it, he really did. But Kaoru had been asleep for 8 months. It was surprising Hikaru was still somewhat sane. Though his knuckles were bloody from how much he punched the wall, and his arms had marks from when he had scratched himself. Only with his nails, though. Kyouya wouldn't let him near anything sharp. And that annoyed Hikaru. 

 Hikaru blamed himself for Kaoru being in the hospital. He thought that if he had warned the driver, they would have been fine. 

 "It's not your fault Hika-chan!" Honey would always say. And while that adorable little face  _used_ to always make Hikaru smile, it never worked anymore. Haruhi always made him feel better, though. She understood him, unlike everyone else. She would soothe him when he was angry or upset. She was a great friend. 

 Part of Hikaru still had hope that Kao would wake up soon. But part of him just wanted to curl up and die. He couldn't live without his twin brother. And his creepy feelings for him didn't help much, either.

 

 

* * *

 Two months had passed. It has been ten months since the crash. Kaoru still wasn't awake. Now everyone was starting to worry. About both twins. 

 Hikaru had gotten used to sleeping alone by now. He was almost sure that Kaoru wasn't gonna wake up. He was on autopilot. His brain was scattered. He wasn't talking. He was really skinny now, since he barely ate. He was also really weak. He could barely get down the stairs without help.

 But the other hosts hadn't given up hope. They knew they needed Kaoru, and Hikaru. And for now, that hope was all they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is getting depressing. I think I'm gonna have baby Kao wake up in the next chapter. Beware: twincest ahead! :) Thanks loves.


	4. (Hikaru's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, shout out to MistressOfModernMyth for leaving the first kudos! Thank you so much dear. Follow in their footsteps people's! <3 :)

 Tomorrow, Kaoru will have been asleep for a whole year. I can't take this anymore. I refuse to live without my brother. If only I wasn't watched every second of my life.

 I had been sleeping on the couch downstairs so that I didn't have to walk up and down the stairs all the time, and so whoever was staying the night could keep an eye on me. Tamaki's idea, not mine.

 When I woke up that morning, Kyouya was on the phone. I couldn't tell who with, but he was obviously happy about whatever they were talking about. When he hung up, he practically threw his phone and grabbed my shoulders.

 "He's awake."

 It took me a while to realize what he meant. Who's awake? But then it hit me.  _Kaoru. I had actually almost forgotten about him._ I ran out the front door with the other hosts close behind. I got in the back of Kyouya's new car with Haruhi next to me, holding my shaking hand. She gave me a reassuring smile. I'm so lucky to have her as a friend.

 When we got to the hospital, Kyouya asked the lady at the front desk what room Kaoru was in. I took off almost before I heard the number. ~~~~

"Can I.. Talk to him alone? Please?" They agreed. I opened the door.

 "Hikaru!" He tried to sit up but immediately fell back on the bed. I laughed and ran over to him, almost crushing him when I hugged him.

 "How long was I asleep?"

 "A year."

 "Oh my god. A whole year? God I'm sorry, Hika." Wow. It had been a while since he called me that.

 "Hey, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine."

 "No it's not!" he hugged me tighter.

 "Hey Kaoru. I need to tell you something."

 "Anything."

 "I love you."

 "I love you too, Hikaru."

 "No- I mean, like..." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

 "I know." I froze. The other hosts were gonna want to see him soon. 

 "Here, put this on." I handed him a bag of clothes Kyouya brought him.

 "Will you help me?" He looked almost as weak as I was.

 "Of course. You're gonna need to stand up, though." I helped him out of the bed and got him into the sweatpants and tank top Kyouya brought. There was a knock on the door.

 "Come in," I said, still holding Kaoru. Honey ran in and practically tore him off me and hugged his leg. That was all he could reach. Kaoru picked him up and hugged him for real. The other hosts came in and hugged him, too.

 When it was time to go home, I picked Kaoru up bridal style and carried him out to the car. When we got home, Kyouya carried Kaoru up to our room and Mori carried me. When they left he said, "Hikaru, you said I was asleep for a year."

 "Yeah?"

 "Did- did I miss our birthday?"

 "Yeah, you did."

 "Oh my god Hikaru. I'm so sorry."

 "Hey, it's okay." I kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter is gonna be a flashback. Chapter after that is gonna be Kaoru's POV.


	5. (Flashback from Hikaru's POV)

"Hikaru, Hikaru wake up." Haruhi shook me awake.

"Why?"

"Hikaru, do you know what day it is?" Should I?

"Uh, no?"

"Oh my god. Hikaru, it's your birthday."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! Now come one. We're going to the hospital."

"I don't wanna go."

"What? Why not? Don't you miss him?"

"He's not dead."

"Hikaru, what are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" She could see right through me.

"You know what's wrong! My twin has been asleep for half a year! And he's missing our sixteenth birthday!"

She took a deep breath. "Hikaru, we've gone to visit him almost every day. Why don't you want to see him now?"

"Today's different."

"Hikaru, you are going to see your brother whether you like it or not." She picked me up and carried me out the door, grabbing a muffin for me on her way out, though she knew I wouldn't eat it.

* * *

"Happy birthday Kaoru," I said, tears streaming down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I felt like it was necessary. I'm gonna write the next chapter right now, tho. Kudos and comments are appreciated


	6. (Kaoru's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD

 I felt awful. I had left Hikaru alone. For a year. A whole year. And I missed our sixteenth birthday, too. I can't imagine how he must have felt. We sat together in silence on the bed we shared.

 "Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru broke the silence.

 "Yeah?"

 "Di- did you mean it?" He didn't say it, but I knew he was talking about the kiss.

 "Of course. You didn't think I was _that_ oblivious, did you?"

 "No! I just- didn't think you felt the same way."

 "So I guess  _you're_ the oblivious one, then."

 "Hey!" He picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back at him. We continued like that, pillow fighting like the immature children we really are, for almost ten minutes, but then Kyouya came in.

 "Hikaru, you need to eat something or you're gonna pass out eventually," he said. I looked at my brother worriedly.

 "Hikaru, when's the last time you ate?"

 "Um, I had an apple yesterday."

 "Oh my god. When's the last time you had a real meal?" 

 "Uh, two weeks?"

 "Oh my god. Kyouya, get him something to eat. Please." He nodded and left. 

 "Hikaru, what happened while I was gone? Why weren't you eating?

 "Well, I..." I cut him off with a hug.

 "I'm sorry, Hikaru," I whispered. He hugged me tighter.

 "Hey, we've been over this. It's not your fault." I nuzzled into his neck. He laughed.

 "You're like a kitten."

 "I am not!"

 "Yes you are. You're a little baby kitten."

 "Hmmph."

 "An adorable one, of course."

 "We're identical."

 "Exactly." I looked up at him.

 "I love you, Hikaru."

 "I love you, too." I kissed him again, harder this time. Then Kyouya came in. 

 "Oh, uh, hey Kyouya," I started.

 "Uh, I brought you guys some food."

 "Right, uh, thanks. Have a nice day," I said, probably a little faster than necessary. When he left, Hikaru and I both fell over laughing.

 "Oh my god. Kaoru."

 "What?"

 "He's gonna go tell everyone else now."

 "Whatever. We're not gonna be able to keep this from them forever. Mom, however..."

 "Yeah..."

 "Hey, Hikaru, she'll never find out. Even if we told her to her face. She's completely oblivious. And if she happens to find out, she probably won't care. And if she, or anyone else, for that matter, tries to separate us, I'll separate their limbs from their bodies. Got that?"

 "Uh, yes." He kissed me again, and we both fell asleep from having not eaten anything in so long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay okay that took way longer than necessary omg. So I think the next chapter might be the last one :( but I will probably write other stuff later. About Ouran, and other stuff too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I think I did okay. Tell me what you think in the comments, please please please! I love all of you and thank you for reading. 
> 
> ~Sock_is_goals


End file.
